


Whispers

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Ever since Yuuri was a little child he would be shown small bits from another boys life.This Vityenka (or Vicchan as Yuuri calls him) never does seem to know he's being visited.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 302 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend.  
> I've had so much fun with these that I've decided to keep this an option, see post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The fourth of the third batch. A bit of a dark story, but I think those can be fun to write/read at times as well. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The first time it had happened Yuuri hadn't even noticed at once, after all one snowball fight or another, who cares. All that was different were the people that were tossing the snowballs at him. And he had reverted back almost immediately afterwards, so no harm done. 

The second time had been less fun as he had been sleeping one moment, cradling his cheek while a scary looking man was looming over him yelling in a language he did not recognize and a woman with a busted face crying in the corner behind him. This time he had jumped back he started crying for his mother only to find his mother already cuddling him as she had heard him call before. 

The third time was a couple of years later and it had been as scary as the one before as the woman had been standing next to his bed, talking to him in a strange language again, this time he got the name Vityusha. So whoever was lying in the hospital bed with his arm in a cast was called Vityusha, an odd name but at least a name.

Once back he looked it up and found it was a Russian nickname, or diminutive as the internet called it. He looked up spoken Russian and had to conclude that it sounded a lot like the language the man had been shouting but nothing like the one the woman had spoken. 

It wasn't till his godmother had to watch him for a long weekend and he walked in on her watching some old movie he learned the woman had been speaking french. So maybe the boy he kept switching places with knew both those languages, poorly Yuuri spoke neither of them. He spoke some french but only related to dancing. 

Then one day he found himself standing next to a lake, a lake he recognized from some of his dreams where he would sometimes find himself skating on it, this time the lake was lapping it's water around his ankles while he was slowly walking into it. He felt some weird weight in his pockets, and it took Yuuri some time to understand what was happening.

“Please Vicchan, don't do it.” he feels the body freeze and for the first time he can feel the other person. “I'm Yuuri, I've been popping in and out of your life for years now. Please. Don't kill yourself. I think we are meant for more.” 

There is a humming sound around him. Then he feels the body move again. 

“Please Vityusha, please. Don't.” This makes the other boy stop in his track.

“How do you know that name. No one but my mother ever used it, and he killed her. No one believes me, saying it were the voices in her head that made her do it. But he put them in there. That is why I have to do this. I want to be with my mother, not being left with him.”

“Then come to my place. Anything but this.” Yuuri knows he's pleading. “I want to meet you for real, not just in our minds.” 

“Are you real? I'm not just making you up?” there sounds hope and hesitation in Vicchan's voice. 

“Well. You can look me up. I'm not really famous but I'm certain you can find somethings about me online.” Yuuri really hopes he is getting through. 

“Then what is your name?” 

“It's Katsuki Yuuri. Yuuri spells it in English the best he can.” sighing in relief when the other turns around and drops the rocks from his pockets. 

“For now I'll chose to believe you.” Yuuri hears no more as he finds himself standing in his classroom having tears run down his cheeks. 

There are several talks with mental health officials after that, concluding Yuuri just had a small anxiety attack and left it at that. He doesn't mind as he rather not have them found out the truth, so he didn't tell anyone the truth.

For two years nothing happened, no switches and Yuuri fears it's because Vicchan went through with it after all after the connection was broken. To distract himself he trains and trains even more and harder, soon getting invites for shows in other countries. Then one night during a show there is a flash of seeing himself standing on the stage, but it was gone as fast as it had come. Leaving Yuuri with the tingling feeling that this Vicchan had been in the audience. 

After the show he let's Minako take him to the lounge hoping Vicchan lingered so that they can meet, but there are no people that come to him for anything but to tell him how fantastic he had danced. Some even talking to Minako about this new prodigy talent that came from France but Yuuri wasn't really listening. 

Two months later he gets an invite to watch a show of the most prestigious French dancing schools, and perhaps consider attending. Which Minako said was one of the greatest honors a dancer could get in this world. So he send a note back that he would love to see the show and would be honored if they accepted him for classes. 

The moment he walked into the training room he feels the breath in his throat hitch. There dancing Yuuri's favorite piece is a beautiful young man. A young man that looks so much like the woman he had seen so many times in flashes he knows immediately who it is. 

“Vicchan?” The young man turns and smiles at him, closing the distance in only a few steps before pulling Yuuri in a tight hug. 

“Hello voice in my head. How good to finally meet you. My name is Victor Nikiforov, but you can call me Vitya if you want” 

Yuuri will never question his next move, never even caring the teasing his godmother gives him when she brings it up every time they meet, he places his hands around Vitya's face and pulls him down in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
